


Metal

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps Derek after he gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for http://sheriffstiilinski.tumblr.com/
> 
> Found [here.](http://laheylayme.tumblr.com/post/77051911032/dnimruoyesol-kind-of-want-a-fic-where-stiles)

"Dude, if you don't stop moving around so much then I'm going to leave these bits of metal in your back and sit back and watch you suffer." Derek's shoulders dropped a bit as he sighed. He couldn't help as he flinched as even that slight movement brought pain all across his back among his various open wounds. 

"Just get them out of me." he said gruffly in reply. They sat in more silence again as Stiles got back to work. The pile next to him getting steadily bigger as each piece was carefully taken out. Stiles ended up staring when he took each piece out because it was interesting to see Derek's skin stitch itself back together. Thoughts of his childhood flittered across his mind as he thought about how helpful that ability would have been.

Derek felt Stiles's hand gently land on his shoulder before the teenager replied, "Almost done, just have a few more pieces left." Derek just nodded his hand in response, keeping it down as he stared at the floor at the foot of his bed. 

A few minutes later and Stiles leaned back, ignoring the pain that started growing in his back from staying hunched over to so long. He watched as the last wound closed and tossed the last bit of metal with the others. "Alright, you're free to move." He said quietly. He wasn't sure why he was being silent, maybe as to not break whatever was going on between them. 

In any case, the boy flung his legs over the bed and picked himself up. Grabbing the pile with two hands, he walked it across the loft floor and to a trash can situated in one of the corners. As he turned around he jumped and his back slammed into the wall. Derek has silently moved from the bed to right behind Stiles. 

Without a word, Derek grabbed onto Stiles's arms and brought their bodies together in a tight hug. Surprised at the sudden intimacy, Stiles paused before wrapping his own arms around the werewolf. The silence last a few minutes before Stiles broke the silence. "That was a really dumb thing you did. I hope you know that." He felt Derek nod into his shoulder.

Derek paused before replying, "I know. I had to protect you though." 

Stiles felt tears in his eyes before tightening his arms, Derek doing the same. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
